Split Image
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Altair came into the Jerusalem Bureau and dumped a body into Malik's bed before leaving without an answer. Getting a shock of the lifetime, Malik is met with a splitting image of his most hated Assassin but he discovers soon that Desmond Miles is not a second Altair, and is VERY easy to get along with. Sexual content, Male/Male. Challenge fanfic with Hack Generation


**Split Image**

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

><p><em>This is a short challenge fanfic between Hack Generation and me because we came up with throwing out more DesmondMalik for fun. I hope you enjoy this and read Hack Generations fanfic when it is uploaded on their user at: u/5384336/_

* * *

><p>And how did this happen? One word… Altair. That's how it always happened. Every damn thing that was bad was always his fault in Malik's mind, even if the other man wasn't in Jerusalem it was still his fault.<p>

But this time he really did something stupid, that foolish Novice had come into the Assassin bureau, right as Malik was about to finish heating up his dinner and lock up the main section of the bureau, bearing another man of roughly the same size flung over his shoulder like a limp sack. With a snarl, Altair put the body on the carpet bed out the back that belonged to Malik without a care of harming the stranger.

"Altair. Why are you putting a man in my bed, who is he?" Malik snapped as he followed Altair around the bureau like a snarling hound.

He rushed to check and make sure the stranger was alive before glaring at Altair when he felt faint breath on the back of his palm, the other man looked uncaring about Malik's harsh looks and simply glowered back with his ember eyes. The man's temper had grown shorter after being made a Novice again, sadly it did not get rid of his arrogance nor make him understand he was not better then everyone.

"Just keep an eye on him and don't let him run away, I will return when I have spoken to Al Mualim about… this and request to bring him to Maysaf." The ember-eyed man waved a hand to the unconscious man like he was some thing and not a fellow human being and then he left the room without saying anything else.

Frozen for a second in shock at the suddenness of everything and the words the novice said, Malik ran fast to chase after Altair yelling out in confusion and anger, he wanted answers not orders.

"Altair! Wait get back here… Altair… damn Novice!" Grumbling as Altair disappeared up the fountain wall before he could be pulled back, the one armed man threw his head back towards the roof to release an annoyed growl before he stomped back to the back room and knelt beside the strange man to make sure he was all right.

Malik examined the man's covered figure with sharp eyes, there was no visible blood in the white fabric to show a terrible wound so whatever made the stranger go unconscious was either mental shock or a head injury, or both.

When he threw back the hood of the odd styled clothing to examine the strangers face for wounds, Malik fell backwards onto his arse with a surprised grunt and backed away slightly as he stared in horror. It was like this strange man was a split image of Altair he had everything from the features, hair and all down to the scar on his lip.

"By Allah… what is this?" Malik now understood why Altair was so confused by the man and had treated him alike a thing. There was no way Altair could have a brother, and even so they wouldn't have the exact same scar. Who in the name of Allah was this man?

'This' groaned and winced at some kind of pain in his head as he slowly woke up, and then dark brown eyes flashed open. The young man shot up when he saw he was some place strange and scuttled across the room to crash into the wall with flailing arms and legs, his eyes wide as he looked around the blurry room while panting in terror. He looked like a frightened animal pushing up against the back of a cage.

The dark eyes became glued to Malik and widened some more as his vision cleared; he looked to the stump of the Assassin's arm and went pale as it confirmed something in his mind. "Y…" The man tried to speak as he panicked then his eyes searched the room again, "Where did Altair go? He hit me and…"

"He hit you?" Malik raised a brow as he stood and dusted his robes off, "He gave you no reasoning?"

"He just looked at me and then punched me…" That explained the red knuckle shaped mark beneath the young man's eye, but then raised questions about how the stranger knew Altair's name. Malik sniffed in annoyance towards the Novice's actions and gestured the stranger over to a basin, he watched carefully for any dangerous movements. Slowly the stranger moved beside the older man and knelt down to allow Malik to hold a cold went cloth to his cheek.

Malik relaxed slightly when the man didn't show any interest in attacking, this man actually looked at ease around him. Like he trusted Malik. The Assassin looked down at the mans face and inspected it.

"It is rather unsettling," The young man looked up in confusion at Malik's absentminded mummer, "You and Altair look exactly the same, the only difference is in your eyes."

"Our eyes? What about them?"

"Altair has ember, yours is earthier."

"Like mud?" The younger man chucked in humour, like he had heard it before and it made Malik frown, as he didn't think the eyes were muddy.

"No, more like a warm wood colour." Malik nodded in agreement to his own observation as the man cleared his throat with a look of embarrassment on his face, and moved the cloth back from the mans skin to examine the mark as it began to turn purple from the cold, "That will go a brilliant black in the morning."

"Nah don't worry, I heal fast. It will hopefully be gone by tomorrow." Malik felt his brow twitch at that in annoyance, Altair always bragged about how he healed faster than the others and it made the one armed Assassin want to punch this stranger himself at the memory. He held back though, this man was not Altair.

"I am Malik. What is your name stranger, if you are to stay here a while."

"Desmond… what do you mean a while? Where has Altair gone?"

"He has gone to speak with Al Mualim to ask about this situation, possibly to ask about people looking the exact same… or maybe something else happened?"

Desmond blushed, something meant appearing out of nowhere inside one of those funny little square hiding places with the flaps that Altair liked to sit in when looking for a quiet cold place to sit and think. The Animus must have bugged out… or maybe the Piece of Eden they recently found.

"Maybe… I am sorry for this." Malik waved his hand while trying to ignore Desmond's attempt to change the subject. He was curious but didn't want to push his luck with the frightened man, he seriously looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Not your fault, it's that stupid Novices… are you hungry?" Desmond blushed again as his stomach growled loudly just as the Assassin spoke making Malik's lips quirk up, this man's personality was also better and easier to handle than Altair's.

The Assassin returned to his meal which Altair's sudden appearance had ruined and served out the small amount between him and Desmond. He hadn't expected a visitor at this time.

"Thank you." Malik twitched, having someone look like Altair and speak so politely… if felt unnatural. "Is something wrong?"

"No… eat." Lying curtly Malik moved around his desk with his food to eat and examine his maps, Desmond ate his food quickly as his stomach gnawed at him. After a time of silence, he took both his bowl and Malik's when they were finished and took them to the fountain at the Assassin's orders to clean them. Scrubbing the small bowls clean with his fingers, the young man wiped them dry on the hem of his black shirt and returned.

Taking the bowls, Malik stored them beneath his desk and moved to lock the door between the fountain area and the small map room. When that was bolted shut he led Desmond back to the bedroom, "I apologize, it is unsafe to keep you in the open due to your… appearance. We will have to share this area."

"Of course, Altair is having you keep me as his captive?" Desmond chucked sarcastically, with a twitch at the man's bitter tone Malik took of his robes so he was in his pants, boots and long sleaved undershirt. He shared Desmond's dislike toward Altair's treatment but understood that Desmond's presence could cause danger for him and other Assassin's if he was given free reign around Jerusalem and the bureau.

With a sigh Desmond lay on his side atop the pillows and carpet on the ground and tucked his hands into his pockets to protect his fingers from the growing ice cold of the night. Carefully Malik lay on his own side with his back against Desmond's, the two men were warm against the other keeping away some the desert night cold.

**-A-**

Through the night Malik awoke with a jolt, he almost stabbed the thing pinning against his back with a knife he kept close at hand before he realised it was Desmond. The Assassin looked back at the other man with worry, he looked like he was suffering a terrible dream as sweat dripped down his temples and wrapped around Malik's back tightly.

Slowly Malik reached out to shake the man awake on his shoulder, usually he wouldn't do that as it often was an assassin but this man… had the exact same reaction as a trained assassin.

Grunting as he was slammed into the ground, Malik grabbed a fistful of the man's soft jumper as the others body pressed against him and tried to push him off, a large serrated knife that Malik hadn't realised was on the other man appeared in Desmond's hand and was held against his throat. "Desmond wake up!"

The young man flinched at his voice as it filtered foggily in his mind and his unclear eyes focused onto Malik's angry face beneath him, "I-I am so sorry." He moved back from the Assassin and pushed the dagger into a sheath he had strapped around his torso under his black shirt. Sighing in annoyance and unease, Malik rubbed his head. How did he not know this man was armed? Was this man also an assassin?

"You were having a nightmare and awoke me." He spoke as he looked down at Desmond's left wrist as the man pinched his nose, he had a tattoo that was visible just under the sleeve like a bracer of a master assassin.

"… Not sure it was a nightmare." Malik focused back onto Desmond's face with a frown, the young man was looking at something with a bright flush. Slowly the older Assassin's eyes travelled down to the hardness straining against Desmond's strange pants.

"Oh… a good dream then. Sorry to wake you." Malik mocked as Desmond sent him a cold look, he looked exactly like Altair with that expression and it made Malik feel a little bitter. "Try not to hump me anymore…"

Desmond gave him a look of offence and hurt, it made Malik regret his snappish tone as he realised something. He looked at Desmond with a frown and asked the question to make certain his thoughts were correct, "You… like men?" The young man recoiled like he had been slapped really hard and rolled so his back to hide his emotions.

"I am sorry to wake you… I understand if you can't sleep and can go somewhere else." Malik raised a brow, Desmond sounded so upset or like he was going to get seriously beat up by Malik. The Assassin licked his lips, he didn't think he could sleep now... for a different reason then what Desmond was thinking.

A startled gasp emanated from Desmond as a mouth softly sucked at the skin under his ear, a hand snaked around his waist and brought him against the other man's warmth. Moaning, Desmond arched backwards into him and felt the others growing hardness.

"Don't sound like such a wounded animal… I never said I don't like men." Malik made Desmond roll over and eyed the contraption of his jumper, he watched the other man use shaking hands to reach up to pull the strange item open with an odd sound. "Fascinating…"

Kneeling, Malik watched as Desmond sat up enough to remove he white jumper and his shirt, the Assassin's eyes flashed as the fit body was revealed and examined the tattoo around the mans forearm as it was fully revealed. It looked exactly like a hidden blade bracer all with the Assassin Symbol, so this man was an assassin then? Deciding to ask about it later, Malik bent down and licked at the man's nipple and dragged his teeth across it making Desmond arched into him and moan. Desmond tried kicking off his shoes and undoing his pants zipper as he shivered in desire.

The sound similar to the jumper caught Malik's attention, he looked down as Desmond wiggled to pull down his pants and felt his mouth water as the young man's member flicked clear of his pants. He reached his hand down and ran it up and down to feel the warm flesh making the young man moan again and tug at the rest of Malik's clothing making him grin.

Slowly he stroked up and down Desmond's manhood, rubbing his thump across the veins and tip to bring out the most lovely of moans from the younger man. Throwing his head back, Desmond grunted, arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut as Malik took the hardness into his mouth.

The black hair was not long enough for Desmond to grab so he dug his nails into the back of Malik's head making the older man moan around his shaft, the young man jolted upwards as teeth ran across his base. Desmond's mouth opened wide as sparks flashed under his lids, he could feel something building in his navel.

Moaning in exasperation as Malik pulled back before he could come, Desmond desperately helped the Assassin hurry in getting his clothes off and sat up so Malik was pretty much sitting in his lap, the young looked at Malik's darker skin with appreciation and ran his palms up and down the scarred flesh. He traced one that led towards the mauled flesh of his stump, the Assassin sudden felt self-conscious. He hadn't had another man since his wound.

Seeing the unease in Malik's eyes, Desmond stopped tracing the old wounds and ducked his head down to kiss and lick the stump while rubbing his hands over the darker man's lower back. The thin skin of his former arm was super sensitive and having someone mouth it with hot panting breath and a burning tongue made Malik moan in appreciation.

Kicking his boots boots away Malik finally pulled away his pants and threw them so they hit a wall with a faint thump, they were completely naked in the freezing air. Desmond laid back with Malik over him without complaint as lips suckled along his jaw.

The Assassin folded his forearm above the younger man's head to hold himself up and kissed the others soft lips and sucked the lower lip between his teeth, Malik bit down making Desmond moan into his mouth. Hands ran across the knotting muscles in Malik's shoulder blades and massaged the tight ones making the Assassin moan and quake.

They were both really hard, they could feel the heat of the other man's pulsing shaft radiating off them. Malik opened his eyes so his black orbs could look into Desmond's lighter ones, he wanted to be inside Desmond but in a more comfortable position for his arm.

With understanding the younger man stood when Malik moved back, Desmond carefully cleared the table nearby and lay back onto it while holding up his torso with his forearms, standing between the man's thighs Malik held his shaft in position before pushing inside the begging hole.

Both men moaned out in delight as Malik easily hilted and Desmond wrapped his legs as best as he could around the other man's waist and dug his heels into Malik's arse cheeks, slowly the man began a pace while looking down at the man arching on his table. With eyes shut and mouth open in breathless gasps, Desmond looked like he was in utopia.

Looking down between their close stomachs, Malik licked his lips as he remembered the taste of the weeping shaft and suddenly wanted more with a burning craving. Bending down with surprising flexibility in his torso, Malik took the tip into his mouth and sucked.

The feeling of a mouth sucking him again and a shaft pounding into him roughly made Desmond cry out loudly in bliss, he fell back against the table with a heavy bang as his arms gave out and arched. Desmond clenched the table edge so his fingers went white as Malik smirked around his manhood.

Using his one hand, Malik stroked the other man's balls slowly and gently and he pushed in and out. Sweat, cold like ice dripped down the back of his neck as he felt the pleasure rise quickly like a sandstorm. It made him pulse violently even when inside the tight walls of the younger man.

Panting around Desmond he licked the wide salty tip with a great appetite, Malik was going to come soon and he wanted Desmond to come into his mouth. He caressed the shaft with his hand bringing out deep moans and gasps.

Moaning around the shaft, Malik came. He almost didn't get to catch a breath before Desmond followed with a desperate sob, Malik swallowed hungrily and licked his salty covered lips as he pulled back with a slurp. He looked into the younger man's hazy eyes and gave a small grin at the open mouth look of ecstasy on the man's red glowing face.

They were both panting and sweating heavily, the cold of the night made them shiver and press against each other for warmth. Sighing deeply, Malik pulled out and kissed Desmond's red cheeks and the already fading bruise making him sigh.

Breathing in deeply against the man's soft skin, Malik hummed at the smell of musk that seeped out of the man's pores, it was like the smell of the most powerful alcohol and it made his eyes dilute. He stayed there savouring the scent and taste of Desmond's skin until he deemed it time to move out. Desmond sat up when Malik pulled out and climbed easily off the table, his eyes still looked hazy as he gave Malik a hungry look.

The Assassin watched with a watering mouth as Desmond stroked his own shaft making it grow hard almost instantly, Malik wrapped his arm around the other man's neck a moaned as Desmond bent his legs up high with the crook of his elbows.

They kissing deeply as Desmond pushed inside. Malik was surprised Desmond could hold him up so easily without a wall to brace him, he knew he was heavy as he had Altair tell him often when they used to train together and another lover had said it without thinking. Losing an arm would not make him any lighter.

Tightening his arm around the other man's head, Malik ran his mouth along the strong jaw and sucked hard at the fluttering pulse he found making Desmond moan deeply and jerk his hips a little faster.

Strangled grunts came from Malik as his balls and shaft were pressed between their stomachs, he tingled and grew hot as it hardened with each thrust. Shock's filled him and he sucked harder along Desmond's throat and chest leaving behind a trail of red so it looked like the young man had been beaten in the chest with something, like a sheathed sword.

Together they moaned and Malik felt his release smear over their stomachs after Desmond pushed his stomach down tightly at Malik's balls and shaft so he come deeply into the Assassin. Panting they looked at each other and kissed again, their faces were bright red from the passion.

Slowly Desmond put Malik back on his feet after pulled his shaft out and almost fell into the bed carpet in his exhaustion, his whole body was twitching and quaking. He didn't feel like washing up at the moment and didn't care if he felt sticky in the morning. Today had been a long and confusing day and he felt like jelly, he had much to worry about but right now all he wanted was to sleep for a long, long time.

Lying down behind him with the same thoughts on a bath, Malik pressed tightly against Desmond's back with a smirk and held his arm around the younger man's stomach so his firm arse pressed against his shaft to keep it warm, he stroked his fingers gently on the muscled skin there in twirling outlines and breathed against Desmond's neck as the young man fell asleep almost instantly.

With the smirk never leaving his lips Malik thought about things he could do to this young man through the time Altair was gone, he was going to make Desmond's 'captivity' become paradise for the short time it will last.

Slowly Malik followed the young man into the dark abyss with nose tucked against Desmond's hair to smell the scent, already he was growing hard with his thoughts.

That would have to be remedied VERY early in the morning.


End file.
